1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pumps and more specifically to pumps having electrically stimulated electrodeformable diaphragms for pumping fluids.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past piezoelectrically operated diaphragms have been used in pumps, but the architecture of the pumps have been designed for single chambers to function in a stand alone fashion with either one or two diaphragms per chamber. These pumps were limited in the volume of fluid and head pressure which could be developed.